


I Like Him Better With Humanity

by theseawitchspeaks



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Comfort Reading, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Dirty Talk, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Stefan Cares, Stefan is a good boyfriend, Stefan with humanity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, and so is the show, both characters are adults, just need to emphasize that, just some nice fluffy fun sex because the world is dark right now, new account, not new to fic, so why not enjoy ourselves with some hot Stefan content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseawitchspeaks/pseuds/theseawitchspeaks
Summary: You share your first time with your boyfriend Stefan. Comfort fic. No surprises, no bad endings. Just standard soft Stefan, he gives you exactly what you need.
Relationships: Stefan Salvatore & You, Stefan Salvatore/You
Kudos: 17





	I Like Him Better With Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write a little Stefan oneshot for my first fic on this account! (Though I am not new to writing for AO3) I like a lot of the TVD characters and I'll be uploading more fics as I watch the episodes! I support a lot of the ships and I'm also looking forward to doing more reader inserts like this as well!

“I should warn you, I haven’t done this before,” you gasped out as Stefan peppered your jawline with kisses, getting dangerously close to the pulse point on your neck. 

Once he found it, he fought all of his vampiric desires to bite down and drain you of your blood and sucked a love bite into it instead, sending a little shiver down your spine. You’d made out in his room like this plenty of times before, but it seemed like now you two were finally going to third base.

“First time for everything, right?” Stefan’s voice had lowered a few octaves since you let him lead you to his bed. With him, nothing ever went too fast. Stefan was patient and went at whatever pace you wanted to go, even if you were so nervous at the beginning of your relationship it took a while to get used to making out with him without getting anxious. 

It wasn’t that you were afraid of sex or even that you thought less of yourself for saying yes, it was just intimidating that you were finally having your first time. Stefan had been alive for along time and had sex with countless people, so he didn't have to worry about being disappointing with all of the practice he had over time. Now that you thought about it, all vampires were probably pros at sex after being alive for so long. 

Stefan was one of the more “harmless” vampires as it were, he never made you feel unsafe or like you couldn’t trust him to take care of you. You had no reason to believe he would do anything to hurt you, but it was more of your insecurities echoing in the back of your mind than anything that worried you about finally losing your virginity.

Still, no amount of insecurities could quell the bellyful of butterflies you had at the feeling of finally being able to have your first time with your ridiculously hot vampire boyfriend.

Unsure of what to do with your hands while Stefan continued to ravage your neck, you tugged at the hem of his shirt, that white tank top that made his arms look so deliciously good.

“You want this off?” Stefan smirked into your neck before planting one final kiss into your soft skin, “I can make that happen.” With a dramatic reveal, likely for your amusement since he could sense you were nervous, Stefan pulled the garment off and tossed it to the floor, revealing his sculpted torso. 

The grin on his face told him he was definitely enjoying this, even if you had seen him shirtless before at plenty of pool parties this summer or while he was working on his car. Even though it was nothing new, a renewed wave of arousal coursed over you. Confidence was hot, and Stefan had plenty of it.

“Why don’t even things out?” Stefan pointed down to your buttoned flannel, “Need help with those buttons?”

“Sure, but don’t rip them off like they do in the movies, I really like this shirt,” you swallowed hard with nervous excitement, hoping Stefan would like what he saw when your shirt joined his on the floor. 

You’d bought a nice new lacy bra and matching panties online just so you would look good for your first time, and boy did you feel the part. The black lace of both pieces showed just the right, teasing amount of skin while leaving the rest up to the imagination, and you loved it. Maybe it was cliche, but the lingerie was your style, and fuck whoever said you couldn’t feel sexy in it.

Stefan’s smile didn’t fade as he slowly undid each of the buttons on the front of your shirt, letting out a little noise of surprise when the first bit of black lace made itself seen.

“Now what do we have here?” Stefan’s eyes devoured the visual hungrily as he pushed open your shirt, “You look beautiful, but I hope you didn’t spend a lot of money on that. I’d be happy to pay for something the next time you want to surprise me.”

“It’s okay, Stefan, I just saved up from work,” you smiled, overjoyed that he liked the look. 

“Wanna find out if the panties match?” you smirked up at him, wiggling your hips a bit, a new sense of confidence instilled in you. So far things were going well, you just hoped they stayed that way.

“Good idea, y/n, I was just wondering the same thing,” Stefan unhooked the button on your jeans and pulled down the zipper before yanking them down to your thighs in one fluid motion. It took you by surprise how graceful the motion was, reminding you again that Stefan had decades of experience with this sort of thing. You helped him get them down the rest of the way, tossing them off the bed as Stefan’s hands came down to trace over your lace-covered hip bones. 

“God, you are gorgeous,” Stefan spoke softly, leaning down to meet your lips in a soft kiss before his mouth returned to your neck, “Now, I’m honored you got all dressed up for me...But I would _really_ prefer it I could see those pretty little tits you’re hiding from me.”

His voice was dripping with need and your hands couldn’t move fast enough to remove your bra, stumbling with the clasp in the back for a moment before you nervously shrugged it off. Stefan’s mouth was already traveling down towards your breasts, leaving a trail of kisses as his hands slid up to cup them gently. 

“So beautiful…” He moaned, hovering over one of your nipples before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it softly before he kissed his way over to the other and did the same. Little sounds of pleasure escaped your lips as Stefan’s hot mouth worked over your sensitive nubs while his hands fondled your breasts gently. 

Your hands, meanwhile, were busy undoing his pants and tugging them down. When Stefan glanced up at you, you yanked them down over his knees, “What? It’s only fair. Now we’re even.” 

“No, no, you’re right,” Stefan agreed, kicking off his jeans before returning his attention to your chest, licking a stripe up the valley between your breasts and making you shudder as his hot breath tickled your skin, “You know we vampires have heightened senses; smell, hearing, touch... But you know, my favorite one to use...Is _taste_.” He said this as he met your gaze with those forest green eyes you used to drool over in chemistry class.

For a moment you thought the vampire meant he wanted to drink from you, but you understood what he was talking about as he continued his trail of kisses down your belly and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of your panties. 

Excitement buzzed in your chest as you realized what he intended to do, unable to keep the grin off your face, “Then go ahead, Stefan… Take a bite.” You hope he took that figuratively, you weren’t exactly good at the whole dirty-talk thing yet. But it was Stefan, he knew exactly what you wanted. If you had said that to Damon, he probably would have actually bit you. 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Stefan gave you a devious little smirk before he yanked down your panties in one smooth motion, similar to how he had done with your jeans before.

“What is that, your signature move? Yanking off people’s clothes in an alarmingly swift way?” Your face became flushed, and suddenly you felt so...Exposed… So vulnerable… But a stab of arousal in your core told you just how much you were enjoying Stefan’s antics. You could also feel how wet you were now that the cool air of the room was meeting the moisture gathered between your thighs. 

At least Stefan wasn’t unaffected by your rushed attempts at foreplay. You weren’t able to get a look at him earlier when you hastily ripped off his pants, but from the sizable bulge in his grey boxers, you could tell he was just as excited about this as you were.

“Yeah, it kind of is. Did I take you by surprise?” Stefan’s smirk widened as he saw he’d gotten his desired reaction out of you, pressing his lips over your freshly trimmed mound (There was no way you were going to try to shave all of your hair completely off, especially not down there. That was bound to end with you on the wrong end of a razor blade).

“Yes, you did,” you parted your thighs hesitantly, not sure what your next move should be besides holding onto his shoulders and trying not to dig your nails in, even though he probably wouldn’t mind.

“Just relax, y/n, I promise it’ll feel a lot better if you do,” Stefan encouraged, hands caressing your thighs gently, “You’re doing so well for me, I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

You took a deep breath and put your faith into your boyfriend as you tried to relax, doing your best to let go of the tension in your muscles as Stefan parted your legs, holding them open while he kissed all around the soft skin of your thighs, deliberately avoiding your pussy. 

“C’mon Stef, please,” you whined at his teasing, trying to press yourself closer to his mouth. 

In response, his arms curled up around your thighs, pinning them in place as he huffed out a laugh, “Please what? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Stefan!” you pouted, trying to squirm around, but he held you down firmly, “Don’t be such a teas--Oh!” Your next whine turned into a moan as he surprised you by licking up the length of your folds ever so gently with his tongue before diving in. You moaned again as the flat of his tongue rolled right over your sensitive clit, making you break your earlier promise about not digging your nails into his shoulders.

“Feels good?” Stefan asked, your eyes meeting again as he checked to make sure you were enjoying yourself, “You can dig your nails in more you know, it doesn’t hurt.”

“Yeah, keep going,” You urged, “And alright… Just let me know if I do start hurting you. I know my nails are sharp.”

“Self-healing, remember?” Stefan reminded you as he dove back between your thighs again, working his magic over your pussy and laving his tongue over your dripping folds. 

With every stroke of his tongue, you got closer and closer to the edge, your arousal building inside of you in a tight ball. You tried to muffle the little pleasured noises coming from your mouth with your hand, but it was no use as Stefan touched you in all the right places.

“You don’t have to cover your mouth, y/n,” You realized Stefan was watching you with a look of amusement on his face at your failed attempts at keeping quiet.

He dipped his tongue into your opening before licking up the length of your folds, “I like hearing you react to me.”

“Sorry, I just don’t want to be loud, Damon could be around,” you apologized as he circled your clit again, tapping his tongue against it as he kept you in place. It was hard not to squirm, you hadn’t been touched like this before and the sensations were powerful. It was hard to imagine how incredible it would feel when Stefan was finally inside of you, but it would be better than all the times you’d just used your fingers to get yourself off.

Stefan snorted at your remark about Damon, “Don’t worry, he probably already knows. But if he knows what’s good for him, he’ll leave us alone.” He returned his attention to your pussy and you felt one of his fingers prodding gently at your entrance before easily slipping in, “I’m going to stretch you out a bit, just in case. I don’t want you to be in any pain.”

There Stefan was, making sure you would be comfortable and safe. He was the ideal boyfriend, so in-tune with your feelings and always making you feel better in any situation. He added a second finger after stretching you open a bit, his mouth returning to your pussy as well. The combined sensation of his tongue and his fingers scissoring in and out of you was almost too much to handle, fiery sparks of pleasure burning inside of you.

After a few more minutes, you felt like you couldn’t hold back anymore, “Fuck, Stefan, I’m getting close.”

“Go ahead, cum for me, y/n,” Stefan slid a third finger into you, pumping them in and out of you at a rapid pace, using his thumb to stimulate your clit. A few seconds passed and suddenly you were flying, a powerful orgasm rocking you right to your core.

“Ohh fuck,” you moaned, your fingernails raking lines down Stefan’s skin as your climax ran its course, “Fuck Stefan, that’s good.”

As soon as you came back down, Stefan was kissing you again and you felt like you were practically melting under him. 

“That felt so good Stefan,” you said between kisses, “But now I want to make you feel good.” You said as you let your hand wander down his front to the bulge in his boxers.

“I’m glad you liked it, but yes…” He replied as he pulled off his underwear, “I really want to fuck you." 

When Stefan’s cock sprung free, you couldn’t help but gaze at how perfectly sized it was. It was slightly longer than you expected and hard as could be, weeping with precum at the tip. Stefan didn’t make any haste lining himself up with your entrance, but upon remembering something he hesitated and glanced up at you.

“You know I can’t get you pregnant because I’m a vampire, but would you prefer it if I wore a condom?” He asked seriously, not wanting to make you uncomfortable.

“As long as vampires can’t get STDs either, we should be fine,” You joked, parting your legs invitingly.

“Definitely none of _those_ ,” Stefan laughed before shifting a bit so his weight was resting on his hands, “Are we good?”

“Yup, I’m about as ready as I’ll ever be,” you replied, your heartbeat thrumming along excitedly.

“Alright, remember to just relax and tell me if anything hurts or if you want to stop,” Stefan reminded you before he began to push into you slowly. You tried not to tighten up at the intrusion, but the sensation was odd at first. It burned a bit as he stretched you out, but Stefan was going as carefully as he could. Finally, once he was fully sheathed inside of you, you relaxed a bit.

“Feeling okay?” Stefan brushed a lock of hair out of your face, kissing you on the nose, “You feel amazing, y/n.”

“Yeah, I’m good,” you blushed at his compliment, “You can try moving a bit if you want.”

“Got it,” Stefan gave an experimental thrust of his hips, slowly pushing himself in and keeping his eyes trained on you to make sure you weren’t wincing in pain. When your eyes fluttered closed and your lips parted to gasp out a breath, he smiled and began to set a slow pace.

The smooth slide of his cock inside of you had you feeling more full than you had ever been before, and you could tell he was enjoying himself by the look of ecstasy on his face every time he pushed into you again.

“You can do it harder, I’m not made of paper,” You announced after a few minutes of slow thrusts, your hand snaking down to toy with your clit as he fucked you.

“I can do it harder, but the question is by how much?” Stefan smirked as his own wandering hands found your breasts again and began to knead them in his large hands.

“Come on, Stef, just give it to me already,” You rolled your eyes, “I can take it. Just because I’m a virgin doesn’t mean I like slow sex.”

“Point made,” Stefan’s eyes were alight with amusement at your complaints, but he picked up his pace, “No slow sex.”

Stefan began to fuck you harder, then, drawing a string of moans from the both of you. He returned to your neck, ravaging it with hot kisses as the room filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin. 

You rubbed your clit, desperately chasing another orgasm while Stefan paused briefly to change his angle. He grabbed your legs right behind the knee and paused them up so he could fuck you deeper. You nearly saw stars as he began to pound into you again.

“Shit, y/n, I’m close,” Stefan groaned into your ear, “Can I do it inside?”

“I am too, and yes, please,” You held onto him for dear life as Stefan’s cock slammed into you a few more times before he finally reached his orgasm. You felt a rush of warmth inside you as he came, and shortly after you went over the edge, too. 

By the time you had both ridden out your climaxes, you were a panting tangle of arms and legs locked together, and you couldn’t have felt better. After a couple of minutes, Stefan pulled out of you and managed to detangle himself from you. 

You drowsily turned over yourself, lying on your side and smiling up at him, “Thank you, Stefan. That was amazing, I really couldn’t have asked for a better first time.”

“I’m glad you had fun, I did too,” Stefan leaned down to kiss you gently, “You’re so beautiful, y/n. I’m happy you shared this with me.”

You smiled into the kiss and afterward, you bumped your nose against his playfully, “Think we should go take a shower so we don’t smell like sex at dinner?”

Stefan chuckled, shaking his head, “I can always count on you to plan ahead, y/n, but I can’t promise if we shower together that it won’t turn into round two.”

“Well, if we’re already in the water, I think we’ll be able to clean up pretty easily...” You smirked at him, “Carry me to the bathroom?” 

“Of course,” Stefan hoisted you into his arms after he got out of bed and made a beeline to the bathroom. It was here where you were the safest, wrapped up in Stefan’s arms where he would make sure you were always comfortable and well-cared for. Stefan was just that kind of boyfriend, and you wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic! Side note, the Damon jokes are all in good fun! I enjoy almost all the characters and he is one of my favorites, so no bashing here!


End file.
